Tobi
'Approval:' 8/5/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Tobi is 5'2" with green eyes with golden flakes in them. His dark brown hair is usually tied to a ponytail behind his head. He typically wears a green cloak, with a faded blue shirt and brown pants. He wears his headband on his left forearm. He has a sash with his clan's crest on it tied around his waist, with the sash resting primarily on his right leg. He often wears black shoes. He's typically a quiet, thoughtful one. However, he is more open with close friends, sometimes even telling jokes with them. Furthermore, he's extremely loyal, to his village, his clan, and his friends, and will put his life on the line to protect them all. His usual summoning animal, Tokuma, is numbered amongst his close friends. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 6 Speed: 7 Chakra Levels: 6 Chakra Control: 9 Endurance: 6 CP: 50 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lightning Release Genin 2: Summoning Contract: Falcons Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Lightning Arrow - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. CP # Tokuma (Flight) - Enables flight during combat and missions for the summoning animal Tokuma [] # Tokuma (Summon) - Summons Tokuma, an avian friend of Tobi's. (STR: 6 SPD: 13 CC: 11 END: 6) CP Equipment *(6) Chakra Conducting Sword *(0) None Ryo * Ryo earned: 1000 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 2' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 2 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 09/07/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/96jtru/wandering_around_konoha/e5jbau4/?context=3 - 2 'History and Story' Tobi hails from the small and relatively unknown Saharali clan. Tobi's grandfather fought as a shinobi in the 4th great ninja war, but was among the first hundred casualties. His sword was passed down to his son, Tobi's father, who then passed it down to a 7 year old Tobi when he died after being poisoned by a rogue shinobi. Tobi's mom died giving birth to Tobi, so when his father died he was moved to live with his uncle and aunt, neither of which are shinobi. Tobi's dream is to become a legendary shinobi and bring his clan name to glory, against his uncle's wishes which are to "Stay alive for a very long time and make sure the rest of the clan does the same." The, "rest of the clan" is the three of them and 8 other clan members. Despite his uncle's wishes, Tobi went on to enroll in the academy and graduated to Genin, somehow hiding it from his uncle. When he found out, his uncle disgraced him, but didn't banish him from the family. It's because, of all the surviving clan members, Tobi has the strongest Saharali blood, being a direct descendant of the clan's previous head, but his uncle had seized the gap in power and took the name as head of the family. In order to preserve the dying clan, Tobi's uncle wants him to stay alive and have kids who could carry on the name, but Tobi wants to first bring honor and glory to the clan and to himself before expanding his clan. Tobi was born and raised inside the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and enrolled in the academy at age 7 and continued when his uncle took over head of the house, despite his uncle's command that the Saharali clan will not produce any more shinobi. After a few failures, Tobi graduated at age 13 and was given his headband by his teacher, marking his ascension to the Genin rank. During his academy days, Tobi stumbled upon an ancient scroll inside his family home that turned out to be a summoning contract with the falcon. He signed it and learned the summoning jutsu from scrolls in secret, befriending the first full fledged summoning animal he summoned, Tokuma. Category:Character